5 veces que Dean tuvo pesadillas y una en que un ángel lo despertó
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Dean tiene pesadillas, mucho más frecuentemente que cualquier otra persona pero un ángel del Señor esta allí siempre con él.


Bueno, aquí un one-shot de mis dos personajes favoritos de Supernatural, Dean y Castiel. Se agradecen los comentarios. No se si alguien ha hecho algo similiar pero bueno, aquí va la historia:

* * *

5 veces que Dean tuvo pesadillas y una en que un ángel lo despertó

Castiel en ocasiones observaba al humano mientras dormitaba en algún hotel de carretera mugriento. Sabía que no estaba bien o en el fondo lo intuía, pero su corazón se sentía alegre cuando escuchaba los leves, o no tan leves ronquidos de Dean; o cuando lo escuchaba murmurar dulcemente el nombre de su hermano, de su difunta madre, de Bobby o incluso el suyo propio.

Sin embargo, Dean tenía sus demonios, mucho más arraigados y profundos que los de cualquiera. Pensamientos y sentimientos que asustarían al más pintado. Y esos demonios muchas noches se materializaban en forma de pesadillas.

I.

La primera vez que Dean tuvo una pesadilla en su presencia fue al poco de salir del infierno. No es que Castiel por aquel entonces la observara en sus horas de sueño, aún no era el caso, pero se había aparecido en la estancia que ocupaba el rubio para entrar en sus sueños y mandarle algún mensaje de "Dios" que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Dean estaba allí, sudando a chorros mientras se removía inquieto en la cama como si estuviera teniendo alguna clase de ataque epiléptico o como si intentara correr sin moverse de encima del colchón.

Castiel lo miró con su rostro carente de emociones creyendo saber en lo que soñaba el humano a su cargo: su estadía en el infierno. Estar allí dejaba secuelas, fuera quien fuera la persona, no era algo que se pudiera olvidar alegremente: las horas de tortura día y noche, cada segundo, cada minuto… Ni tan solo un Ángel del señor podría soportar tal calvario durante mucho tiempo.

Si, sabía en lo que soñaba y sin embargo lo que dijo entre sueños el chico descolocó por completo al ángel:

-Por favor, perdonarme. Perdonare por lo que os hice.

¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla llena de remordimientos? Castiel había visto l placer dentro de los or aquel entonces ojos sin vida del rubio mientras torturaba a una prostituta unos días antes. Lo había visto hacerla pedazos, una vez detrás de otra mientras se lamía su cara manchada de sangre y profería risotadas escandalosamente diabólicas. Y, ¿ahora se arrepentía de todo aquello? Arrepentirse no servía de nada, no cambiaría nada. No acababa de entender ese tipo de sentimiento.

-Lo siento de verdad- lloriqueó girándose bruscamente y llevándose la manta consigo- No era yo mismo.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo uno no podía ser uno mismo? Le parecía la escusa más típica e incomprensible utilizada por los humanos desde tiempos inmemoriales y realmente la detestaba.

-Ni siquiera sé si lo soy ahora.

El angel desapareció confuso consigo mismo por sentir lo que después catalogaría como pena por el humano. Se fue sin entrar en los sueños de Dean y sin mandarle el mensaje. Fue la primera vez que desobedeció una orden directa.

II.

La segunda vez fue la noche después del apocalipsis. Dean había bebido mucho más de la cuenta, debía tener más alcohol en las venas que sangre, y como no se había desplomado en el suelo nada más entrar en la habitación. Sam ni siquiera había abandonado el bar con la ardua tarea entre manos de olvidar lo sucedido unas horas antes por su culpa.

Cuando Castiel se materializó en el motel por poco pisa al rubio que estaba tendido tan largo era en el suelo enmoquetado. Se pudo identificar un poco con él, ahora entendía como se sentía el cazador al no tener un sitio al que regresar aunque, siendo francos, no añoraba para nada el cielo. Y Dean tenía a Sam después de todo.

Intentó levantarlo, posó uno de sus brazos en su cintura y lo tumbó en la cama casi cayendo el también en el proceso. No quiso taparlo ya que parecía tener calor así que le quitó la chaqueta de cuero. Refunfuño un poco en cuanto consiguió deshacerse de ella. Cuando acabo de hacerlo se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que al levantar Dean el brazo de golpe le dio un susto de muerte (lo que es irónico porque él no podía morir o no por lo menos de cosas tan mundanas como un ataque al corazón).

-¡No lo culpéis, no es culpa de Sammy!- gritó el chico a pleno pulmón como si de verdad estuviera despierto cosa que el ángel comprobó pos si las moscas- Papa, mama no lo culpéis… Todo es culpa mía, yo no pude pararlo… ¡El maldito apocalipsis es mi puta culpa! Po

Castiel iba a despertarlo, realmente iba a hacerlo. ¡Cómo podía culparse a si mismo de todo? Era todo lo contrario, si él se hubiera decidido a ayudarlo antes nada de eso hubiera pasado. Por primera vez en su vida el ángel sintió la culpa en sus entrañas. Y justo en el momento en que iba a sacudirlo por estúpido algo lo dejó helado:

-¡Y encima por mi culpa Cass no puede volver con los suyos! ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?

Y Castiel entró en sus sueños con la apariencia de su madre para decirle al pequeño Dean que todo iba a estar bien. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no iba a ser así.

III.

La tercera vez que Castiel observó a su protegido durmiendo mientras tenía una pesadilla fue la misma noche en que su hermano se había lanzado al infierno junto a Lucifer. Dean estaba ya dormido en una gran cama con una mujer pero, si bien es cierto que parecían muy cercanos, Dean no se hubiera ido a casa de cualquiera después de lo que acababa de pasar, cada uno dormía en una punta sin ni siquiera tocarse. El cazador cabeceaba de lado con sus manos debajo de la gran almohada y sus ojos cerrados y mojados en un camino de lágrimas que descendían hasta sus labios. El ángel se vio en esa habitación sin realmente haber querido aparecer allí. Solo había pensado en Dean y… puf, estaba en ese pomposo lugar.

Se sentó con cuidado en uno de los bordes de la cama mientras miraba a la bella mujer. Parecía ser una buena persona, parecía ser lo que necesitaba Dean. Fue la primera vez que sintió celos sin saber muy bien porqué. Dean parecía tranquilo así que supuso que su presencia no era requerida. Iba a desaparecer cuando el rubio susurró:

-Sam, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

"Porque te quiere" pensó el ser alado mientras se volvía a sentar. El rostro del cazador se contrajo en una extraña mueca de dolor- Si, si, ¡sí! Digo que sí. Por favor Miguel, solo úsame, salva a Sam, haz que esto no pase…

Dean se levantó llorando amargamente pero a su lao había un objeto que no estaba antes allí. Un puñal mata ángeles. Y estaba seguro de saber de quién era. Sonrió levemente mientras se secaba los lagrimones con su brazo y escondió el arma dónde Lisa ni Ben pudieran encontrarla. Al día siguiente ni se acordó de ese suceso.

VI.

Tenía que superarlo. Cass ya no estaba. Primero se había vuelto un Dios maníaco, pero maníaco a saco; luego había muerto, había vuelto a la vida sin recordar nada y, cuando por fin había descubierto quien era, Castiel un puto angel del señor que seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Dean aunque lo hubiera traicionado, y volvía a estar a su lado como debía ser, se volvía loco para poder salvar a su tan querido hermanito. Y se había dicho que dejarlo en esa clínica era lo mejor para él y para todos, iba a cuidarlo su adorada Meg, pero no podía evitar pensar que solo intentaba librarse de un lastre y con esos malos pensamientos se durmió en su impala, el cual estaba aparcado justo en la puerta de la nueva residencia de Castiel, justo cuando este último se materializó en su coche al notar la presencia del cazador. Dormía tenso, como cada vez que lo hacía en el coche, esperando cualquier amenaza inminente.

Castiel estaba loco, él lo sabía, y por eso en un principio creyó haber escuchado mal:

-Cass, perdóname. ¡No me mires así!- lloriqueó contra el cristal empañado- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te lo pedí? ¿Por qué?

El ángel lo miró con curiosidad y dentro de esa locura suya intentó encontrar a lo que se refería el cazador.

-Volveré, no te abandonaré, te lo juro. Eres mi mejor amigo Cass.

Y con el poco resquicio de cordura que le quedaba sintió ternura, pero no era la primera vez, le pasaba constantemente cuando estaba con el rubio. Y, antes de desaparecer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios partidos:

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Dean.

Y Dean sonrió en sueños.

V.

La quinta vez fue al poco de salir del purgatorio. No recordaba como pero había salid de allí. Lo que sí que recordaba era que tenía que buscar a Dean así que eso hizo. No tardó mucho en localizarlo, era como si un enorme imán lo atrajera hacía él, pero lo hizo cuando estaba dormido, como no.

Ese día llovía pero Castiel no se mojaba puesto que era un ángel así que le importaba más bien poco el clima que hiciera. Entró en la habitación era pequeña y destartalada, muy al estilo Winchester. Sam estaba dormido justo encima del teclado del ordenador lo que hizo reír un poco al de la gabardina. Dean, por el contrario, estaba tirado en una de las dos camas en posición fetal mientras abrazaba un botellín de cerveza de color verde. Su cara dibujaba una sonrisa perfecta, una perfecta harmonía. Harmonía que se vio truncada en el momento en que Castiel se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Sammy.

-¡Corre Benny, corre! ¡Cass, no te quedes atrás!

Parecía ser una especie de recuerdo del purgatorio. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esas mismas palabras? Ya no podía ni siquiera intentar contarlas. Si incluso él siendo un ángel cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía todo lo ocurrido en el purgatorio, no quería imaginarse como había sido la vida de Dean últimamente.

-No digas tonterías Cass y empieza a correr ya.

Castiel se sorprendió, recordaba momentos similares pero no precisamente esas palabras. Y era un ángel del señor, tenía una jodida buena memoria.

-Que no coño, ¡que dejes de decir estupideces!

Sammy pareció despertarse durante unos segundos a causa del grito pero solo murmuró un "cinco minutitos más" y volvió a caer encima de las teclas.

-No, por favor no- Dean empezó a llorar pero aunque el moreno tenía ganas de despertarlo, no tenía ninguna gana de ver a su protegido llorar, sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo acabaría todo ello.

-¿Por qué?- susurró en su oído. El cazador tembló.

-No puedes quedarte en el purgatorio.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta hasta unos segundos después cuando con voz entrecortada y mejillas sonrosadas mientras aun dormía Dean dijo las palabras mágicas:

-Porque… te… quiero.

Y Castiel sintió el medio más extremo que jamás había sentido y despareció dejando a un ahora feliz Winchester que soñaba en una gran cena familiar junto a los que ya no estaban como sus padres, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, como los que eran su actual familia: Sammy, Kevin, Charlie y por supuesto su Castiel.

La vez en que un ángel lo despertó.

Dean corría tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas le permitían. Todo centelleaba como si el flash de cincuenta cámaras lo hubiera cegado y el bosque donde se movía no parecía tener fin. Gritos, gritos por todos los lados. Gritos de ayuda gritos desgarrados, gritos, gritos, gritos…

Un demonio se cruza en su camino, no recuerda haberlo visto nunca pero lleva a Lisa ya a ben en sus brazos. Los mata, lenta y dolorosamente mientras Dean no puede moverse por alguna razón que no comprende, los degolla y les pare el cuello a la vez y antes de que desaparezcan en la nada solo puede ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro del pequeño. Intenta abalanzarse hacía el malvado pero ya no está así que corre.

Oye los gritos de Kevin culpándole de su muerte y el rubio llora, llora aporque sabe que es verdad y porque haría cualquier cosa para tener a su profeta de vuelta pero a el chino no parece importarle pues arremete contra él con gran cantidad de resentimiento y Dean ni siquiera puede ver dónde está.

Un grito ahogado lo saca de su autocompasión, esa es Charlie, la que es como su hermana pequeña, chilla por ayuda pero todo está muy negro y no consigue vislumbrar prácticamente nada. Siente que le falta el aire, uno de sus seres más queridos está muriendo y él no sabe qué hacer ni dónde encontrarla. Se siente inútil como todos los días desde que murió Kevin al ser engañado por ese ángel traidor de Gadreel.

Escucha chillidos, lamentos, acusaciones de sus propios padres, de su hermano, de Jo, de Ellen… Y solo cuando oye el grito desesperado de Castiel consigue despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Cass lo coge de los hombros con el ceño fruncido y gesto preocupado mientras a Dean le cuesta respirar con normalidad. Se siente algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que sus mejillas están mojadas en lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta más por cortesía que por necesidad porque sabe la realidad mejor que nadie. Castiel intenta arroparlo pero el rubio no lo permite. ¡Ni que fuera un niño necesitado de cuidados!

-Sí, yo solo… me he despertado, nada más.

-Estas llorando.

-No me digas genio… Me siento ridículo- bufa dando un leve golpe al hombro de su compañero mientras baja los brazos con exasperación.

-Estabas teniendo pesadillas. Hablabas en sueños, a veces lo haces- se encoge de hombros dispuesto a volverse a tumbar. Dean arquea una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Que hago qué?

-Hablas en sueños. Y déjame decirte que hablas mucho, mucho más que cualquier otro humano, por lo menos mucho más que Sam- el cazador mueve la cabeza en señal de que prosiga y sin embargo no parece acabar de creérselo- La primera vez fue después de que et sacara del infierno. Estabas lloriqueando mientras pedias perdón por todo lo que habías hecho allí.

-¡Yo no lloriqueo! Y además, ¿acaso me espías mientras duermo?

-Me gusta verte dormir, si- el rubio se sonrojó sin control alguno- Otra vez te culpabas del apocalipsis y de qué yo no pudiera volver al cielo. Déjame decirte que esa vez estuve a punto de despertarte para darte una paliza- los dos sonrieron débilmente- Una vez suplicabas a Miguel que t poseyera justo cuando Sam quedó encerrado en el infierno. Cuando fuiste a visitarme a la clínica mental pero no entraste- Dean pareció sorprendido de que Castiel supiera eso- me juraste, aunque no sabías que estaba allí, que volverías a buscarme y que yo era tu mejor amigo.

-Cass, yo…

-Y la última vez fue cuando salí del purgatorio. Al parecer soñabas con eso, con Benny, tú y yo corriendo y luchando. Dijiste… que me querías.

-Y te quiero- afirmo él con firmeza y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Lo sé. Y ahora duérmete y seguiré velando tus sueños- contestó el ángel mientras lo tumbaba abrazándolo.

-Tener a un ángel de novio es lo mejor que hay- sonrió el rubio medio dormido- Por no decir que el sexo es celestial.

-¡Dean!


End file.
